


What-If Jaune- Alternate One-Shot Stories

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, RWBY, Yandere Simulator (Video Game), 甘城ブリリアントパーク | Amagi Brilliant Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Multi, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: RWBY/AU-A series of alternative stories centered around Jaune Arc being the protagonist(Insert) in specific situations.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ayano Aishi, Jaune Arc/Latifa Fleuranza, Jaune Arc/Ryoba Aishi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Teaching Aide Evaluation- Ayano, Ryoba, and Renner

  
  
  
  


**A Mother, A Daughter, and a Princess; All Flavors yandere**

**RWBY/Yandere Simulator/ Overlord**

**For Onyx**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Special Counseling**

**Jaune x Ayano Aishi, Ryoba Aishi, Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself**

******

‘How exactly did I wind up here being served dinner?’ That thought ran through the head of one Jaune Arc. ‘By two of my very attractive yet crazy patients to boot?’

Here was a young man currently in University with an IQ of 300 and a job in counseling ‘Special Needs’ women. Namely the murderous kind, or at least formerly murderous for the most part. He was wearing a simple office long-sleeved white shirt with a collar, a pair of refined black pants, and a pair of formal office shoes over his body. He had no doubt in his mind that it would all come off once he’d finish eating a plate of delicious food that was being served in front of him.

Looking up from it, Jaune saw the beautiful beaming face of Ryoba Aishi; a mother and a widowed woman with a gentle loving face, bodacious curvaceous body, and hip-length black hair tied back into a long low-hanging ponytail. She had parted bangs across her face partially obscuring her radiant grey eyes hiding her true nature behind their supposed kindness. Ryoba had a very curvaceous, very full-figured body that was the envy of women everywhere. With her wide baby-bearing hips and slender waist accentuating her thick set of large breasts up top she was a Milf by every definition of the word. Currently, she was wearing her usual outfit of a dark purple T-shirt clinging tightly to her chest and a pair of dark blue jean pants on her legs covered up partially by her white apron. Truly Jaune would have fallen in love with her on his own had he not learned of her extremely dark twisted nature and rather shady history concerning a journalist and her late husband.

“Eat up, Jaune-kun, I made this dinner very special for you after all. I’m sure Ayano can’t wait to share dessert with you once you finish.. Fu fu fu.~” Ryoba giggled playfully when looking into his face with a jubilant smile. She had been bending down with her hands resting on her kneecaps flashing him a generous view of her cleavage through the low-hanging collar of her shirt. Jaune tried averting his eyes from them, oh boy did he try, but he found too difficult to do so. He was glued to her deliciously thick pair of G cup-sized titties barely being restrained from busting out of her shirt.

“Heh, it’s kinda hard to since my hands are tied. I don't suppose you can loosen em up for me or maybe just cut me loose altogether? I promise I won’t run away, Miss Aishi, an Arc never goes back on his word.” He explained and she shook her head giggling.

“Afraid not, I’d rather you stay bound for the evening, at least until I untie you after dinner and take you up to my bedroom. Besides,how can I feed you like a good loving woman properly if you were free? Isn’t that right, Ayano-sweetie?” She answered looking over to her teenage daughter nodding with just as much of a creepy smile as she had.

“Sure thing, mama. Hehehe.~” Her daughter Ayano responded giggling just as happily as her insane mother.

Ayano Aishi had light skin, medium-length black hair tied into a high ponytail with a bang swept to the right of her face. She had sparkling silver eyes like her mom, that when going Yandere on some poor soul would darken and turn glossy. This time around it was for Jaune would and seeing that glassy stare sometimes haunted the poor counselor. She was five feet tall with an average-sized set of breasts, being a gentle yet firm pair of B-cups slowly growing with her blossoming womanhood. Take away the crazy and you have an average and rather pretty sixteen-year-old girl. Ayano often wore her Schoolgirl uniform all the time save from when she was at home wearing her comfy clothing. One thing she always liked to wear at all times were her pair of thigh high stockings wrapped tightly over her long slender legs. She was cute alright, dangerously light on her feet and stealthy to boot which made sneaking up on people all the more terrifying. 

The girl had gotten up from her chair at the table and went over to his side with a fork digging into the pair of Mashed potatoes set on his dinner plate. Jaune sighed in defeat and opened up his mouth preparing to be drugged yet again by the Yandere mother and daughter duo. 

‘And after all that progress in counseling and getting them to give up the crazy things they do when they lust after someone. I suppose this is what I get for meddling, but if it wasn’t me it might’ve been somebody else and it would’ve been even uglier.’ Jaune considered as he took a bite of the food. While Ayano started feeding him the sides Ryoba cut apart the steak on his plate then served it to his lips with a haunting smile of love.

That’s right, he unknowingly made these crazy Aishi females fall for him without meaning to. Both women sat on his thighs feeding him like a baby and feeling up his chest with their free hands, mother and daughter together with matching haunting smiles. They were beautiful, intelligent, competent, and worst of all deadly if you managed to piss them off. 

‘Alright, time for the old mantra just in case things get too hairy.’ He thought as he swallowed down his food and spoke up between bites.

“Remember, girls. Love as you would let others love you. Say it with me now.” Jaune led on and both raven-haired women chanted the same words out in chorus with him while wearing serene eager-looking smiles. Jaune knew they were going to have at him alright.

“Love as you would let others love you.” They said in chorus and resumed feeding him for the rest of the hour that it took to finish up their plates..

Once Ayano and Ryoba both cleaned themselves up they put away the dishes in the sink and eyed Jaune with barely restrained grins of pure sexual want. He sighed knowing that it would be this way, Jaune knew it would since he had managed to outplay their Yandere Stalker tendencies the first time around. He had to reaffirm them near constantly that he loves them just as much if not more so as they loved him. Sometimes stalkers only go so far because they were insecure that the object of their affection won't love them back. He did legitimately fall hard for Ryoba during the early round of their sessions while at the same time Ayano fell hard for him, cue many convoluted shenanigans where he had to prevent them from harming other people and you get this; a Triad relationship.

“So, mama, should we bring him up to your room, or to mine? I’ve been waiting for this night for so long now.” Ayano giggled madly blushing up a storm. She gave Jaune an obvious pair of bedroom eyes that said ‘I’m going to fuck you hard all night.’

Jaune himself felt a bit nervous as well as excited for what came next, largely so he could finally make love to Ryoba too. Even if she is kind of crazy and homicidal. The woman in question undid her apron letting it fall to the ground as she stepped out of her slippers and approached Jaune with a smile. She bent down again facing him at head level with a serene seductive smile on her face and ran her hand along his cheek affectionately.

“We’re going to my room, it has a bigger bed after all. Won’t that be great, Jaune? We’ll be together forever from here on out ,now that you’ve finally shown me and Ayano your true feelings you’ll love us both equally and treat us well. I know you will. We’ll even sleep in the same bed with each other from now on.” She purred happily and reached around his chair to undo his handcuffs letting him out of it. 

Ayano was immediately at his side clutching his right hand and guided him out of the chair and up the steps of their house to the second floor where the bedroom awaited. 

‘Well, in for a penny, out for a thousand pounds I guess.’ He thought to himself looking back to see Ryoba walking behind him with a barely restrained look of lust on her face. Ayano felt up his right hand with fingers interlocking with his. 

Eventually, they wound up inside of the master bedroom of the household, Ryoba’s room to be exact, it was spacious, had lots of photos of her late husband as well as Ayano growing up. To anyone else, it’d seem normal, but Jaune knew better than that. Ryoba was a very focused woman when it came to happiness and love, and she could be very haunting as a Yandere when it came right down to it. Jaune liked to think he cured her of some of her more murderous habits, hopefully at least most of them.

“Come along, ‘Daddy’, just sit back, relax, let me and Momma take care of you.~” Ayano said this in a not-so creepy way as she sat Jaune down on the foot of the bed. She quickly started pulling up her uniform shirt above her waist revealing more skin as it came over her head. Her training bra, barely covering up her blossoming B-cup mounds came off with it while Ryoba sashayed over to him undressing as well.

Jaune gulped nervously and felt his sense of arousal make an erection within his pants, watching a young schoolgirl daughter and Milf bombshell mother was certainly a sight to get the blood flowing.

‘Hgnhh! I know I Shouldn't enjoy this, seeing as how they’re both a bit deranged, but dammit Ryoba and Ayano are just too hot.’ He complained to himself feeling his erection poke through his pants once he sees Ryoba’s large G-cup melons bounce free from her shirt after she lifted it up. It turns out she wasn’t wearing a bra at all in preparation for this day. 

The lovely Japanese woman smiled lovingly at Jaune as she stood topless before him, she quickly hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her pants and started pulling down along her legs showing off her curvaceous body to him. Her thick wide pair of hips matched perfectly with her luscious shapely legs, she was a goddess in all forms of beauty in his eyes and eventually became naked in less than a second flat. Her slightly hairy pussy came into the picture with Ryoba spreading open her lips before him telling Jaune that she wanted him to leave everything inside of her.

Ayano on the other hand still worked at undoing her own clothing with hands currently unlatching her uniform skirt. The young girl finally got it off and stood topless and half-naked with tits jiggling slightly with every movement she made. She still wore her thigh highs around her legs and a pair of moistened dark panties over her sex until she took them off. Her teenage mound became exposed to him revealing a light tuft of dark hair below her navel. With both women fully undressed and ready to take the teacher to bed they started crawling up the foot of the queen-sized bed with hungry looks in their eyes.

Jaune would be afraid if he wasn’t so turned on by them.

“Jaune-kun…..we’re coming for you.”~ Ryoba purred licking around her lips as she came to his waist with hands tugging down his pants after undoing his belt. Ayano crawled up even further with hands running along his chest and a gleeful smile on her lips as she made her way to his top.

She straddled his chest now with tits practically pushing up into his face, she held his cheeks in her soft hands then lowered her lips down onto his own for a deep satisfying kiss that made him relaxed.

“Hmmm.~” She purred when tasting his lips on her own, she curled his apart openly so that she could let her tongue roll into his mouth. Jaune growled in arousal at this and felt the instinctive need to place a hand around her hips keeping her close.

Meanwhile, Ryoba finished undoing his lower clothing and pulled off his boxers. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the thick engorged twelve-inch erection he had on his person and felt even hornier than she was to begin with.

‘So thick! So perfect! Jaune-kun has such a large perfect willy on his body, he could impregnate me ten times over with balls this thick. Ooohh I think I love him even more now!’ Ryoba thought to herself barely containing her excitement at seeing his monstrosity of a penis. 

Grabbing her large doughy tits she brought them over to wrap around the bottom end of his shaft smothering nearly all of it between them making Jaune groan into Ayano’s mouth. His eyes opened up and peered down to see the Milf begin stroking her large mammaries back and forth along his length making it throb and twitch slowly as arousal built up. Meanwhile, Ayano had a firm hold on his face with her hands, she clutched him tightly and ran her eager mouth around his lips in a feverish making out session.

“Mmmm! Hmmm!~” She mewled happily tasting her teacher and suckled gingerly on his tongue as soon as she left his face. Ayano did this in such a lewd provocative way that it made Jaune’s cock throb even harder between her mom’s titties. “Aaah!~ So delicious, ooohh I can’t wait for you to take my cherry, Jaune Senpai! But for now….”

Ayano got up on her kneecaps and brought herself up to his face where she promptly turned around preparing to straddle him in a reverse cowgirl position. Her damp heat-radiating teenage snatch hovered directly above his face with fuzzy moist pussy lips preparing to press into his face. Ayano licked her lips salaciously as she lowered her butt into his forehead making his lips meet her juicy teenage vulva in a sweet staunch kiss.

“....eat me out and taste me instead.~ Oooh I love you so much, Senpai!~” She cried out in joy and began rolling her buttocks along his face smothering his lips into her pussy making him eat her out in order to breathe air.

Jaune struggled a bit on reflex then grabbed onto Ayano’s hips below making her squeal at his touch as he drove his hungry pair of lips into her nether region jabbing a tongue directly into her sex once he spread her labia apart. This made the girl howl and close her eyes in euphoric delight, she planted her hands down onto his torso steadying herself so that she could roll her lower body around on his face. Muffled sucking noises followed as Jaune began eating out Ayano’s juicy teenage snatch, he suckled gingerly on her sensitive pink pussy lips and rolled his tongue around inside of the wetness making her breathe hotly as she humped his face.

“Aaaaghh! Aaaahhhh! Oooohhhh Jaune!~” She cried out then bit down on her lip as he continued gorging on her juicy teen twat.

Meanwhile, Ryoba giggled happily to herself and watched as her daughter had her pussy eaten out by their shared lover. The woman pushed her tits tightly together making sure to smother his throbbing hot meat between her doughy titties making him moan underneath Ayano’s body. She stroked them along his shaft in many different patterns; inwardly, in side-spirals, and simply dual-humping them both along his thick impressive cock. Jaune groaned loudly each time and wound up bucking his pelvis up into the woman’s face. She took this as a sign to treat him to even more pleasure and dipped her down between her tits with mouth wide open.

“Mmhhm!~” She swallowed the thick head of Jaune’s dick into her lips and started bobbing her head slightly in an up and down fashion slurping the glans of his cock. 

“*Hhgnnhhhh!*’ Jaune growled underneath while feeling the suction of Ryoba’s mouth continue unabated on his length.

She kept massaging her tits along his member stroking him while also sucking off the tip in an elegant whorey fashion. 

*Sslppr! Spptt! Sllrrp! Ssllpprrt!*

“Mmmhhmmm!~ *Pop* Ooh you taste heavenly, Jaune. Hehehe.~” She cried out in happiness the licked around her lips cleaning off his taste as she continued humping her tits along with his meat for the next several minutes.

During that time Ayano kept grinding her pussy along his face feeling his lips and tongue work wonders on her sensitive teen sex. The teenager wound up tossing back her head and screaming to the high heavens once she felt Jaune’s tongue push directly into a sweet spot inside of her teen pussy. She bucked her legs and thighs inwardly and clenched her thighs right around his face as she came! Her body bristled up and shivered with utmost intensity spritzing her lover’s face in her juices as she continued it ride it out all over his mug.

“Ooooagghh! Aaaahhhhhh yesss! Mmhhh!” Ayano cried out with eyes closed and mouth agape feeling the ecstasy of climax washed over her teenage body. Her mother looked on in pride and smiled sweetly before picking herself up off of his dick. 

“Oooh, come here, baby.” She cooed as she reached for her daughter's young face clutching it into her soft feminine hands affectionately. Ryoba licked her lips then inched herself closer to Ayano’s and met the young girl in a sweet incestuous lesbian embrace leading with their lips swallowing each other up in intimate passion.

“Mmhmm.~” Ayano mewled back into her mouth, tasting her mother’s tongue roll around the inside of her throat. This relaxed her and made experiencing her climax much less intense. The older woman suckled gingerly on her daughter’s lips tasting every inch of her mouth while cleaning it out with her tongue.

They languidly made out with each other while Jaune slowly felt the girl rise up off of his face leaving it a mess of her fluids. He saw with wide-open eyes that they were Frenching each other passionately in sinful lesbian incest, seeing it made his dick throb even more excitedly as he watched it continue for another two minutes until it stopped.

“Muuah.~Better?” Ryoba asked in a gentle soothing manner, to which Ayano replied by nodding her blushing face. The two of them then looked directly at Jaune’s throbbing meat and felt the hunger stir up inside of their bodies. With a knowing smile, Ryoba gestured for her daughter to dismount Jaune’s face just so that he could see the older woman get up on top of him.

She planted her bare feet into the surface of the mattress and looked lovingly into his eyes while hovering her moistened pussy directly above his length. Swaying her luscious hips in a teasing manner she gently nudged her pussy by pressing it into the head a bit tempting him.

“Ready, my dear? I’ll have you know I’m not taking any contraceptives, neither me nor Ayano for that matter, and it is a very dangerous time of the month for me to have you cumming inside. Oh I can hardly wait, Jaune, we’re going to be one big happy family.~” She purred with haunting eyes and licked her lips again just before lowering herself down onto his waist sheathing the head of his dick into her dripping sex then...with a baited pause...slam the rest of her body down on top of him!

Jaune’s dick pushed into her pussy entirely making a loud squelching sound that could be heard by all three of them. Ayano looked on in slight envy and excitement as she saw her teacher’s massive cock slip into her mother’s pussy making an impression that showed through her stomach.

“Uuuaaaaghhhh!~ Ooohhh my! It feels so full inside of me! Uuugh!” Ryoba cried out as she felt her insides spread wide apart after swallowing Jaune’s thickness into her pussy. 

Every inch of her insides filled out with his flesh pressing into its walls and breaching her cervix in one go already. This made the motherly woman shudder and wriggle her booty around on his waist making sure to get all of him inside of her as much as possible. 

“Hhggkk! Aaaahhh….ooohh it feels so tight! Ngh!” Jaune let out, relinquishing his willpower to the grandiose pleasure of Ryoba Aishi’s pussy swallowing him whole. 

She had rested her buttocks on his thighs and straddled his hips with her legs planting herself firmly on top of him. Planting her hands down on his abdomen she steadied her body so that she could begin fucking him raw, her luscious wide hips started moving back and forth along his pelvis riding his member while Ayano watched masturbating. Jaune growled again feeling the spongy tightness of Ryoba’s pussy squeeze down on his length as she rocked her body back and forth on top of him.

The feeling her insides provided him was no joke, he truly felt like cumming in almost no time at all thanks to the tight squeezing pressure her insides provided him. He could feel her cervix opening it up allowing his penis entry into her womb making it all the more likely he’ll just knock her up when he comes. Still, Jaune felt absolute pleasure feeling such a beautiful woman ride him voraciously like this, Ryoba was practically slamming her phat ass up and down on top of him in wild undulating movements. Her massive breasts swayed and jiggled while her arms were held back behind her head giving him a full showing of her erotic nature. She even had a deliciously depraved look on her beautiful face making his heart stir up as his member plunged incessantly into her pussy.

“Yes! Mmm Nghh! Haaa haaa hhaa haaahh!~” She cried out in ecstasy as she fucked herself on him cowgirl style for minutes on end. 

Eventually, Jaune succumbed to temptation and grabbed both of Ryoba’s massive tits squeezing them into his fingers causing her to mewl like a kitten when he did. The woman rode him even faster now with buttocks slamming down voraciously onto his thighs and hips. Her pussy squeezed his length tightly as time went on while Ayano simply watched the show back on the bed with a finger inside her pussy. She had her legs spread wide and right hand rubbing furiously along her teenage mound to the show being performed. Watching Jaune fucking her mother raw just lit something inside of her on fire making her work her fingers into her snatch at an even more furious pace. The sight of his massive meat cleaving into her juicy folds was enough for her to get off on and it made her want to be in her mother’s place more than anything right now. Alas, Ayano had the patience and would wait her turn to have her teacher dominate her next after seeding her mom. 

“Gghhh! Oohhh I’m getting close!” Jaune announced as he began bucking his hips into Ryoba’s thick voluptuous body from below. Their hips were meeting thunderously in a coital back and forth with the woman bouncing around on him in a wild frenzied manner. 

Ryoba’s face became intoxicated with euphoria as her eyes drifted closed and her mouth dropped open and remained agape. She planted her feet down on the surface again picking herself up so that she could ride him like a jockey and fuck him with more intensity and focus. She could feel Jaune’s length plunging deeply into her womb nonstop while she slammed herself down on him matching his pace, the two of them fucked each other hardcore while Ayano roled onto her back fingering her snatch even more. Eventually, the pair came to the apex of absolute pleasure with Ryoba slamming herself down hard on his length again squeezing it into her pussy with a monumental orgasm that ripped through her body. She tossed back her head and let out a shrill scream of ecstasy with Jaune following suit and backing into her body right afterward

“Uuuaaaaghhh!~” Ryoba cried out in pure bliss feeling her insides churn his member inevitably making him cum. 

Jaune clenched his teeth and bucked his pelvis up into her waist a final time feeling his balls throb with intensity as he felt the rush of sperm surge into her depths in one go!

“Ggghhhh! Aaaahhh…..oohh…Ryoba!~” He cried out feeling pump after pump of semen course through his shaft and fill up the woman’s fertile insides almost instantly. 

Ryoba’s body lurched and twitched constantly while in an orgasmic state milking every last drop of cum out of his penis. The space of her womb started filling up to the point of overflow cementing her internal wish to be impregnated again. She had a dripping smile on her face and giggled happily to herself as millions of Jaune’s little swimmers swarmed one of her eggs leaving one to breach the ovum and plant itself inside.

‘I’m going to be a mother again! Oohhh yess!~ I’m going to bear his children!’ She celebrated as her body twitched several more times before finishing up. 

The curvy older woman rolled gently onto her back laying on the bed with legs spread wide apart and a tired peaceful smile resting on her face. Thick rivets of cum were oozing out of her gaping orifice pussy after that intense romp she just shared with Jaune. Ayano was now all that remained who had not yet had her turn on that bitchbreaker seen standing up. She was positively quivering with delight as she looked at his sperm-coated behemoth up close with a barely restrained look of excitement. Crawling up along Jaune’s torso she straddled his chest with her ass giving him a nice full view of her slick tight-looking pussy and heart-shaped buttocks while running her hands along his length. She gently ran her fingers around it pumping him with a dreamy smile and leaned down onto the head of his length with lips prying wide-open and tongue sticking out. 

“Ooohh, looks even more delicious up close after seeing it pump Mama full of your baby seeds. I’m going to have myself a taste before jumping right down to riding this.~” Ayano cooed pleasantly as she wriggled her rear in front of Jaune’s face shaking her buttocks enticingly as she leaned down onto his dick sucking the cum-coated tip into her waiting mouth. “Mmhmm.~”

She closed her eyes tight and started sucking him off gingerly while working both of her soft hands along the base of his length. Her soft young fingers squeezed and kneaded his cock smoothly while her lips slurped the tip of his cock letting her tongue clean off all of the sperm coating the surface. Ayano worked diligently on this making her lips and face wriggle into his meat while grinding herself along the man’s torso with gusto. Her taut heart-shaped buttocks wriggled in his face with pussy showing itself to be a glistening throbbing mess just aching for his penis. Jaune felt his member throb intensely as she sucked more of it into her mouth leading to her head tilting down onto it, Ayano had begun bobbing her head up and down on him in soft bursts over and over again creating slick squelching noises that filled the air.

Sspllt! Ssppt Spplt! Sslp Ssllp Sspplt!

“Mmmhh!” She moaned yet again with cheeks blushing up a storm for she was experiencing the splendor of her true love’s cock on her lips. 

Humping and working her face into his crotch enthusiastically Ayano throated half of Jaune’s length into her mouth coating it in her saliva with a dizzying smile. This went on for another couple of minutes until she suddenly plopped her face off of his cock with a gooey trail of saliva connecting her lips to his glans. She rose up and looked back at him from over her right shoulder with a coy smile wriggling her butt along his waist again until he took action.

“Whhoaaah!~” She flipped over onto her back giggling as Jaune suddenly rose up and towered over her. 

“My turn, I’m going to teach you just how dominant ‘Daddy’ can be, Ayano.” He said with a confident voice as he got up to his kneecaps with hands cupping Ayano’s creamy athletic thighs into his hands making her remain on her back in a position of absolute submission.

Her legs were hunched up and hanging in the air with her teenage pussy exposed and slick with maximum arousal. Jaune looked at her folds with hunger and got up on his kneecaps pushing her legs into the air by pressing his thighs into her air. He was preparing to take her in a mating press position and this excited Ayano to no end.

“Oooooh! Take me, Daddy!~” She cried out in joy and held out her hands reaching for his strong neck as he bore down on her. 

His mighty frame pressed down onto hers in a rough savage fashion allowing her legs to hover in the air dangling just beyond his hips, Ayano shuddered at the feeling she felt when his thick bulbous appendage burrowed deeper into her pussy spreading her slick glistening folds wide apart gradually making her into a woman. She had closed her eyes and started breathing even faster in response to the grand sensation she was experiencing, Jaune’s member pushed further and further until he hit her hymen making her scream sharply as it then pierced it entirely taking away her virginity as planned. Ayano would’ve given it to him a thousand times over with a smile despite finding herself riddled with sharp pains. She tried to avoid screaming out loud but the thick feeling of his monster burrowing deeper made it impossible. Instead, she just embraced everything wholeheartedly with a serene smile. 

“Uuuggghhh! Ooh don't stop. Make me into your woman, Senpai! Aaaagh!” She cried out with a gradually rising sense of ecstasy for she could feel her sex clenching down tightly around his length causing her tits to jiggle slightly beneath his face. 

Jaune nodded back to her with a reassuring smile and planted his knees just outside of her thighs making sure she couldn’t escape. Her plump heart-shaped ass meshed into his nether region from below with his balls gently slapping into her buttcheeks while his member sheathed itself entirely inside her pussy. He felt the silken insides of her snatch coil tightly around his length making him wriggle into her pelvis some more after piercing her hymen earlier. Jaune was gentle alright, he wasn’t a savage by any means and knew full well Ayano was still a young girl in love that hadn't experienced the fruit of womanhood. Once she got comfortable enough he began pounding himself into her sex from above making loud slapping sounds fill up the air. He was now fucking her raw with balls slapping into her buttocks making her gasp and huff loudly with rising ecstasy. 

“Ugh Aaahh Aaahh Senpai!~” Ayano cried out until Jaune cupped her face into her hands leading to his face sucking her lips into his mouth for a deep passionate adult kiss. Ayano relaxed a bit as she made out with him with eyes closed, she moaned into his face feeling his member plow into her folds profoundly with raucous lovemaking bliss.

“Mmmmhh!~” She whimpered and felt his tongue dominate her own in a sensual swirl of adulterous kissing. Her legs straightened out in the air wavering as he continued pounding his body atop of her own. 

The sounds of bodies slapping together filled the air again and again with Jaune’s hisp rising then falling down onto her nimble little frame. Her pussy squelched loudly with juices gushing out onto his groin as she took in every last inch of his massive member plunging deep into her cervix, inevitably piercing her very womb. Her innards throbbed constantly with sensation as he graciously plowed her soft teenage body with nonstop gusto, Jaune fucked and pressed into Ayano from above making her mewl even louder as time went on. The sounds of coitus and moaning filled the room with the two of them intensely fucking like frenzied animals. 

“Mnnghh! Aaaaahh aaaah aaah aah aaaahhhh!~ Senpaaaiii!~” She cried out in pleasure when breaking free from his liplock.

Their faces were messy with each other’s saliva while Ayano’s eye began rolling up into her sockets meaning she was fast-approaching orgasm with the incessant rutting of his penis into her womb. She clung her arms around his shoulder blades keeping herself wrapped tightly around his body feeling every thick inch of his cock burrow into her sex bucking deeper without pause. She could feel her folds tightening up around his length leading to Jaune rocking frenziedly into her pussy from above. He was approaching climax as well as he felt his balls beginning to throb readily with ejaculation. 

“Nghh! Uuuhh….! Ayano, .you’re so tight! Mmf, I think I’m going to lose it soon.” Jaune announced as he plowed his pelvis back and forth into her waist making her buttocks roll along the surface of the bed in nonstop sexual sensation. 

“Do it inside! Please, I want to have your baby, Mister Jaune!~” She cried out in euphoria since she came right after speaking that sentence. Ayano felt her insides tighten up in orgasm leading to her legs quivering high in the air then straightening out. Her toes curled up as her insides squeezed tightly around Jaune’s length making him reach his limit and causing him to buck into her body one last time before coming. 

Drawing back his pelvis he slammed all the way back into her pussy sheathing all fourteen inches of his massive cock into her youthful insides before tightening up. His balls stiffened then became bloated with ejaculate, his shaft swelled up as thick splashes of seed came rushing out from the tip of his member and into Ayano’s fertile teenage depths. The girl’s eyes widened in euphoria with mouth dropping agape in silent ecstasy, she could feel every thick molten blast of his length pump into her quim over and over again filling up her very womb after pushing the head of his cock into her young cervix. He tossed back his head and embraced the rush of cumming inside such a tight young pussy after just having her mom earlier that evening. Jaune felt thick ropes of sperm come out one after the other into her folds filling up her insides to the point of overflow and possibly cementing her future as a teenage mother since he came for longer than a full minute.

“Ooooooohhh! Yess! Aaaaghh! Shoot all that sticky cum out inside of me, Senpai! Nngh!” Ayano purred with happiness feeling her stomach bloat with sperm as he came for roughly a minute more before stopping.

They carried on like this for a little while longer until the girl felt the energy leave her body as exhaustion took her over. Her legs drifted down onto the bed wrapping around Jaune’s hips as he nutted another load inside of her already bloated pussy. Ayano’s face became relaxed until eventually, her eyes closed allowing her to rest in post-coital euphoria while the man continued to pump another blob of sperm into her womb. Once he was done cumming Jaune held her closely with utmost affection savoring the wet naked intimacy of this moment despite their yandere personalities dragging him into this chaotic sexual mess of a night. Slowly he pulled himself off of her allowing his member to pop out of her gaping cum-filled pussy with a slick plop.

“Aaahh…..oohhh ...wow. Ayano….” Jaune growled quietly to himself after finally feeling his orgasm subsided leaving the spent teenage girl passed out on the bed next to her mother. 

Leaning back on his kneecaps with his member barely going flaccid he took notice of the two Aishi women leaking thick amounts of seed from their gaping pussies. They were curled up peacefully on the bed with smiles on their sleeping faces making him feel a little more relaxed than before. Despite the pair being murderous and crazy they still had an angelic charm to their more human sides that only he saw. His eyes drifted down towards their sexes seeing them ooze so much cum that it was impossible not to be pregnant right after tonight. Jaune sighed for he knew this outcome was inevitable considering how much they loved him and how they would stalk him to the end of the Earth if he dared tried to leave. At least this way they would be tamed, somewhat, if he gave them love and attention like any decent human would do. 

‘Well...whew...that takes care of that then. Guess they’ll be out for a little while after that. I’d better head back to the school and get my things before going home for the day. Hopefully, none of my other students are there waiting for me, especially Renner. I can only stand so many more creepy letters and snapshots of her naked body before I lose it.’ Jaune thought with a shudder and took one last look at the mother and daughter duo before getting up to get back into his clothing. 

He sighed knowing that he was indeed very very potent when it comes to sperm count, he likely made them both into the mothers of his children now all things considered. He wondered how the future would look with a lovely pregnant Ryoba serving as his loving wife. She can be endearing when you ignore the crazy part of her. Sparing it no more thought Jaune got dressed and quietly left the house heading to his car. He scribbled a note and placed next to their sleeping faces before covering them up in a blanket and leaving completely. 

Getting in his car he started it up and pulled out of the driveway hoping the two of them wouldn’t go to his school with murder in their eyes for leaving without waking them up. Thoughts on impending fatherhood lingered in his mind as he drove back to the school to grab a few things before beading home, Jaune honestly expected something or someone to be there waiting for him though. He could just feel it.

*******

“Yep, that figures. Should've known she’d be here….” He muttered bitterly when he opened his office to discover his most outspoken stalker waiting there for him seated in his chair. 

The blonde ‘Princess’ herself known as Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself was sitting at his desk in his office wearing her traditional girl’s school uniform over her petite body. She had an aqua-colored scarf around her neck, long silky golden hair that reached down her shoulders and backside giving her a mildly angelic appearance, and sparkling electric blue eyes glinting with delight upon seeing him enter his office. Renner, to anyone else, was always seen as a divine model schoolgirl with an angelic appearance and kind nature that was admired. Jaune knew the truth though; it was all a mask to hide her more mischievous and murderous Yandere side of her personality like how Ryoba Aishi does. She had the glossy hue in her eyes whenever going into that mode like how Ayano often does when it comes to jealousy. The only difference is that Renner was more twisted and sadistic underneath that kind loving exterior befitting of a princess. 

Worst of all she wanted his babies as well and smiled when seeing him again after missing for nearly the whole day.

“Ah, Renner…..what brings you to my office this late in the afternoon?” Jaune greeted feeling wary of her as she smiled sweetly at him with closed eyes.

“Counselor Jaune.~ I’ve been waiting for you for a long time now, don't tell me that naughty Ayano dragged you away to meet from me and the school to go meet her mom?~” She asked with a sickeningly sweet tone that suggested she murder her fellow yandere and so-so friend. 

The girls were both cut from the same cloth with Ayano being more open about her murderous side while Renner did her best to mask her nature. Both girls were obsessively in love with him to the point they nearly killed each other a few times over the school year, they would have had it not been for his intervention with counseling reluctantly brokering a peace between them. For now.

‘Crap, I can’t tell her I was just at her house having sex with both Ayano and her mother. I’d better sweeten the deal lest she go on a rampage, again.’ Jaune thought to himself gulping nervously as he hung up his jacket and approached his own desk with Renner waiting behind it.

As soon as he got close enough she bolted up from it with hands slamming down on the surface and eyes glimmering with murderous intent and a twisted smile.

“Jauney.~ Did she do it? I swear I can smell the stench of another woman’s body on you. Did you and Ayano have sex with each other whereas I recalled having first dibs on you? Because if she did, I swear I’ll finish what I started and gut that little--”

“I’ll have sex with you next, Renner. Right here and now, so that way you don't have to go kill your friend and my other counseling student. Just please...let’s make this work without the macabre horror story.” He blurted out halting her advance and making her freeze up in the middle of her rant. 

Renner’s face softened a bit as she stared at Jaune with a curious smile before slowly nodding ‘Yes’ to the arrangement.

“R-Really?! Oh splendid! I’m overjoyed to hear that, teacher. What say you lock that door behind you and come make me into a woman, your woman to be exact? I’ll be happy to give you everything you could ask for, just be sure to give me a love child. Fu fu fu fu.~” She giggled playfully stroking the side of his face with a smile as Jaune turned around sighing as he did exactly that.

Once he broke off he went back to the door and twisted the latch shut sealing themselves in and turned around to find Renner posing for him in front of his desk. The giddy schoolgirl had her hands pressed into the surface with her ass extending towards him suggestively jiggling left and right. She was beautiful alright in spite of her savage Yandere personality, and unfortunately, Jaune was surrendering himself to the allure of taboo teenage meat. His member throbbed inside of his pants leading him to unzip himself and reveal to her his sizable erection springing out. 

“*Gasp!* Ooh Jaune-Senpai!~ You’re big.” She giggled playfully and reached back to lift up her skirt revealing her panty-clad bottom to him with a blush. 

Renner had on a lace blue pair of panties wrapped nicely around her hips with a thin thong-like wedge between her cute ample buttocks. She hooked a thumb underneath it and started sliding it down her ass exposing her creamy cheeks to him a little at a time.

“Nghhh! I hate when the tease is slow.” Jaune mumbled feeling his cock throbbing even more excitedly as she pulled down her panties down her legs letting them rest around her ankles in a matter of seconds. Renner’s tight sopping pussy was shown in plain sight with her spreading her legs wide apart revealing the cute clean velvet opening of her asshole. She licked around her lips and wiggled her buttocks a little more begging Jaune to come over and fuck her already.

“Come and get it, Senpai.~” She cooed with a sultry voice and bedroom eyes making him forget all about her Yandere side for a brief moment before walking over to her body ready to fuck her.

When he got behind the girl his strong firm hands ran smoothly around her hips making her shiver pleasantly at his warm touch. Renner bit down on her lip and felt her pussy moisten even more in utter arousal, she was looking at him the entire time from her shoulder and saw his massive meat grind gently between her cheeks making her heart race. Jaune sighed to himself admitting that he bit down on the forbidden fruit and was now about to eat it. Grabbing his member into his right hand he guided himself downwards towards Renner’s buttocks making her shudder even more until the head of his dick placed itself just above her moistened lips.

His fingers gripped her hips tightly and slowly he sank himself into her folds making her rake her fingernails along the surface while shaking tremendously at being penetrated from behind.

“Uuuuhhhh! Senpaaaaiii…..!~” She mewled feeling her innards open up spreading tightly around his length as it burrowed into her teenage pussy. The moist slimy confines of her sex wrapped snugly around his length constraining it even more as Jaune pushed himself up to her hymen in a matter of seconds.

He briefly looked over at her in reassurance and saw her quickly nod giving him full permission. Then Renner felt his fingers tighten around her lithe waist before feeling the sudden push of his dick drive right past it rupturing her hymen and taking her innocence!

“Gggagghhhhh!” She screamed into her right hand feeling the blood of her maidenhood seep out of her pussy in a light trickle of red. Renner held on though, she endured the pain knowing that it came from the man she was in love with. A wide creepy smile spread to her face, giving her a creepy expression as she felt Jaune’s massive length burrow snugly into her folds spreading them out. 

Instead of pain she was feeling nothing but pleasure causing her buttocks to quiver noticeably as well as make her reel her head back gasping in euphoria.

“Aaaggghhh!~ Jaune-kun! It feels amazing!” She cried out happily with a deliriously overjoyed smile on her face. 

Jaune winced as he felt the tightness of her slick slimy insides coiling tight around his member until he reached the hilt of his shaft touching her nether region. Jaune couldn’t help but feel amazing spongy pleasure cushioning his penis, he stiffened his legs up a bit and drew back delivering a hard thrust into Renner’s pussy from behind making a loud slap echo into the air. The girl squealed loudly with a smile and shuddered as he felt him push past her cervix and penetrate her very womb. Renner’s body shivered a bit more with her rear wiggling left and right feeling sensitive euphoria flow throughout her entire body as Jaune pushed to the hilt inside of her body.

“Aaaahhhh!~ Ohhhh yesss! Fuck me, Senpai! Breed me! We can be so happy together!” She cried out and began bucking her bottom back and forth into his waist fucking herself against his waist creating raucous slapping noises that filled the air.

‘Ngghhh! She’s so flipping tight ...aaghh! Every fiber of her insides is squeezing me like crazy.’ Jaune noted feeling his primal lust kick in making him start bucking into Renner’s buttocks as he now started fucking her.

His waist pulled then pushed all the way into her backside steadily increasing his speed and making flesh-flapping noises fill the air up. Jaune was rolling into her ass filling her pussy up with his dick and making her squirm pleasantly each time he bottomed out of her completely. Renner’s body began undulating along his waist again and again as they rutted like animals within his office. Jaune felt the sensations of her pussy continue to coil tightly around him each and every second making his thrusting speed increase, soon he was rolling his pelvis along her buttocks rapidly bucking into her in a chorus of flesh-slapping coitus.

“Ughhh! Aaaghh….! Aah ah aah aaah aaghhh!~” Renner cried out as she felt his dick strength out every last inch of her pussy making her truly feel like a woman. Her body thrashed about with insides beginning to tense up indicating she was a fast-approaching climax. 

Biting down on her lips she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to Jaune’s control as he exerted more energy into fucking her like this. She felt him pummeling her ass hard and fast with hands firmly gripping her waist, her skin glistened with sweat and her eyes began rolling up in their sockets as they continued their romp for a staunch thirty-five minutes. Renner’s moans filled the air constantly as they fucked right there on that desk, eventually, she slipped her uniform top off revealing her perky pair of teenage C-cup tits.

She had turned around facing him while her legs dangled just beyond his sides, her sex squelched and sucked in his entire length as he bucked into her staunchly over and over again in heated bliss. Jaune was beginning to feel close to his end now after tasting the teenage splendor of Renner’s pussy squeezing on his length. His balls began to stiffen up and the insides of Renner’s cervix started choking up on his meat pushing him even further. Soon her legs wrapped around his waist keeping him locked in him.

“Hhgghhh! I’m c-coming ...!” He announced while clenching his teeth. His hips rampantly moved back and forth into her waist sheathing his entire monster inside of her virgin twat. 

Renner smiled deliriously at him giving the man a creepy expression as she felt her insides sizzle with impending orgasm. Her head started rocking back and forth along with her torso feeling Jaune bottom out of her pussy so roughly that it looked like she was riding a bucking bronco. Her mouth became open and remained agape silently moaning in euphoria as she approached orgasm.

“Aaahhh! Aaagghhhh….aaaaahhhh!” She cried out in ecstasy tossing her head back and shuddering in a tremendous climax!

Jaune winced as he felt her insides squeeze down on his length in desperation milking him for his seed, which he promptly delivered. Growling and shuddering in a loud breath he slammed into Renner’s twat one last time before cumming! His balls stiffened and bloated sending thick blasts of highly potent sperm directly into Renner’s teenage depths!

The girls eyes went wide in ecstatic delight when feeling the warm gooey splash of Jaune’s seed pumping voraciously into her body. Her cervix became overwhelmed by the thick flow of cum leading to her womb being filled up by it likely cementing her future as a bearer of his baby. 

‘Yes! Ooh god yes! Fill me up, Senpai! I love you! We’ll have so many babies together…..!~’ she thought to herself feeling crazed with delight and bliss while he shuddered inside of her body over and over again pumping her to the brim before finally stopping.

“Nnghhh…...aaghh.~” He sighed when finally feeling his length become spent leaving Renner to collapse down onto the desk naked,panting, and heaving with a peaceful smile on her face as cum dripped out of her. 

He pulled himself out of the young girl resulting in her gaping pussy oozing thick amounts of his seed, Jaune slumped back onto the ground in a tired huff eyeing the sight of a fully creampied Renner with slowly growing horror. Millions of sperm cells wiggled their way to one of the girl’s eggs surrounding it until one of them made its way through to her membrane planting itself inside of her. Renner was going to be a mommy now and Jaune now regrets he just knocked up three different Yandere women.

‘Ooh boy, with the frenzy of lust now turned off ...I'm starting to regret my choices here. I stuck my thing in three different brands of crazy and probably knocked them up.’ He mulled as she giggled deliriously from the desk.

“I love you, Senpai.~ Hehehehe.” Renner chuckled creepily before passing out.

**End of Chapter**

**This has been a special gift to Onyx, thanks for reading and happy belated birthday buddy.**


	2. In the woods with the Magical Princess (Jaune x Latifa)

  
  
  
  


**D'Arc Collaboration (Story not posted yet, and not mine either.)**

**RWBY/ Amagi Brilliant Park**

**By Azure/ For Onyx**

  
  


**Chapter: Special- In the Woods with the Magical Princess (Jaune x Latifa)**

******

Arriving inside of the favored Emerald Forest, Jaune Arc, newly-Vampire had walked into the depths arriving inside of a familiar-looking cave that housed many great secrets. He was wearing a simple dark-leather jacket with hood over his body, an orange long-sleeve shirt underneath, a pair of crisp blue jean pants, and a pair of sneakers like always. Ever since getting turned into a creature of the night, albeit a powerful one, he had decided to dress more darkly for the occasion of not sticking out whenever he goes prowling. Usually it was either for blood...or sex, sometimes both if it was lucky.

"Ah, here we are, the great Tomb of Nazarick. Otherwise called 'Home sweet home', heh." Jaune said to himself, with his once ocean blue pair of eyes now ruby red and glinting in the dark. He walked further into the stone hallway leading in from the cave just outside and was inside of a spacious stone hallway, ornate in grand structure and design as though it were a rustic old mausoleum.

There were ancient scriptures placed here and there along the walls as he made his way further into the vestibule. There, the place would be filled with lavish designs and treasures so ancient he believed they had come from a time before Remnant's modern civilization. Funny that he found this place completely by happenstance, but it'd serve well as a personal base of operations away from it all.

Walking towards a large spacious-looking parlor filled with lavish couches, seats, and even a long ornate bed with drapery, Jaune sat himself down onto a chair and sighed wondering if he'll see her today. That's right, there's somebody else who knew of this secret crypt filled with treasury, documents of ancient past, and age-old magical secrets he studied to hone his vampiric abilities. She was a petite princess-like girl, who by all accounts could well very be an Angel given how pure and noble she seemed. Jaune knew better, she belonged to an ancient race, one that had been secret even from the Underworld of Vampires and supernatural monsters, but looked completely human on top of it all.

"I hope she comes in today, somehow I can just feel something connecting between us the first time we met last week. I don't think I've ever felt something so...pure in all my life, that heavenly little Queen of Faeries makes me wish I had known her from way back. Heh, she even puts Weiss to shame and she has none of that haughty attitude of hers. Ah, Latifa....." He reminisced, leaning his head back onto the edge of the velvet chair he was one.

Jaune closed his eyes and focused on her image in his mind once again. She was petite, looking no older than maybe fourteen of fifteen years old, but she was perhaps as old as time itself ironically enough. Faerie Folk tended to live far longer lives than the average human, some have even lived on this planet longer than Vampires on top of that.

From her perfectly bright blonde hair to her adorable petite figure in that elegant princess dress, it did a nice job of showing off her slender shoulders and smooth-looking neck. Even her dazzling blue eyes and the innocent expression on her face made Jaune's cold dead heart stutter with warmth. Latifa Flueranza had garnered his affections completely, making him fall heads over heels in love with her at first sight. Funnily enough, the feeling spawned from a craving of tasting her blood, now all Jaune wants was to taste her flesh, strictly in a sexual way of speaking.

"Even if she doesn't feel the same, I'll always yearn for her, but I can swear I felt something connect us back then. I wonder if she'll think a Vamp like me is worth chasing, or if Faerie folk even mingle with members of other species at all." Jaune said to himself, feeling too involved in his own thoughts to sense the presence of another person entering the crypt's inner vestibule.

Whoever it is was grateful that he kept the magical lamps aglow, lighting the way over to his location by making sure nobody had trouble seeing in the dark. As she stepped closer and closer to him, the mystery girl clutched the hem of her dress with anxiety yet felt the 'Need' for this man grow even more the closer she got.

Jaune's lightly pointed ears suddenly perked up, he sat up from the chair he was in and got up to see that 'She' was stepping into the clearing the Velvet Vestibule of the crypt he now dwelled in. He could feel his spirit soar as she smiled pleasantly at him with those pristine blue eyes sparkling like always.

"L-Latifa? What brings you here? I....never thought we'd meet again this soon, and in here no less." Jaune greeted the girl, otherwise known as Latifa Fleuranza, as she walked up to him with a near desperate look on her face. When she reached him she flung her arms around his neck pulling him into a neck and making his nostrils whiff the scent of her heavenly flesh.

"Jaune! I've missed you so much. Hehehe, are you happy to see me again?" She asked merrily as she hugged him deeply, relishing the feel of his broad well-chiseled body against her smaller, more petite frame. She felt his hands creep down around her waist and pull her closer to where he could pick her up. The girl's adorably short stature made it easier for him to carry her around like a Princess ironically enough.

"You bet I am! Heh, I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to find this place though. But, be honest, tell me what do you think of it? Will this make a good place to practice magic and crash when we're not dealing with the outside world?" Jaune asked, gesturing to everything around him. It honestly was such a lavish dimly-lit place resembling a high-society cabaret club if you ignore the cavernous walls.

Latifa put a gloved finger to her chin in thought, keeping herself wrapped around his waist as he held her up bridal style before nodding her head with an answer.

"I feel it's rather quaint and mystique in nature, it is certainly aged, isn't it? Are you planning to use this as your home to practice your powers?" She asked innocently and Jaune nodded his answer, all while staring at her lovely petite frame wrapped in elegant frilly princess attire. Her outfit was far more elegant than you'd expect, almost like a wedding dress in a way, but Jaune was starting to envision tearing that off and seeing her naked before going down on her like a wild beast.

'The hunger, that...particular kind of hunger for the female body. It feels like it's driving me up a wall now that she's here!' He thought, radiating a kind of blood lust for the smaller girl, fortunately, she picked up on it and turned his way with a glittering sparkle in her cute blue eyes.

"Hmmm, you're feeling hungry now, aren't you? I have met with vampires before and they always have that look in their eyes when they need blood." She explained, surprising him as she reached up to her neck and flossed any strands of her beautiful blonde hair away from her face before tilting it gently.

The entirety of her smooth swan-like neck became exposed for Jaune, making his more vampiric profile yearn to taste the Faerie blood. It was odd that this kind of literal blood lust coincided with his sexual lust for the girl, they were one in the same and he wondered if maybe she didn't mind offering herself to him in both ways.

"L-Latifa...I can't...do that to you, I mean, don't get me wrong...I would love to drink your blood since Fairie blood is probably rich in Mana and lifeforce, but--"

"It's okay, Jaune, I can tell you're..yearning for me too, in the way that a man yearns for a woman.~" She revealed, making his jaw drop in surprise before reaching up to the top of her dress, feeling ready to pull it down off of her lovely little frame. Latifa's blushing face was the stuff of dreams in his eyes.

"Y-you knew? Then why? Do you feel that way for me....?" He asked dumbly, feeling it was too brazen of a question to ask upfront, but luckily for him, Latifa certainly felt the same way.

"I do, hehehe, ever since we met there's been this lingering need, no... a desire I have to want to see you again. I don't care if you have to drink my blood in the middle of things, just please come here into my arms, and together we'll let it all out. I...I want you, Jaune.~" She revealed, making the blonde Vamp's eyes tear up just a little bit before he wiped his face and walked over into Latifa's arms, ready to embrace her completely.

'She's telling the truth, I can see it....I...no way am I going to let this go to waste. I'm crazy about this Faerie Princess.' He thought to himself, pulling his arm around her waist, embracing her romantically before dipping his head down onto her neck in order to sink his fangs gently into her skin.

*Schuk*

"Mmmm! That's it, drink up as much as you like, we Faerie Folk are a lot more durable and filled with Vitality than you might think." Latifa said while gently stroking his head with her hands, feeling the blood drain from her veins, feeling Jaune's system entirely.

She of course was completely unfazed and simply treated it as a walk in the park since they were both immortal. Jaune drained as much as a quart of blood from the girl, feeling refreshed and full of energy as he pulled himself back from her neck. He saw her puncturer holes close up and Latifa smiling lovingly at him before pulling down the top of her Princess dress.

Down it came, spilling down her shoulders and revealing much of her nearly naked frame wearing sexy white-lace lingerie around a voluptuous petite body.

"Nngh! Latifa....you're very beautiful." He said in awe, seeing that her B-cup sized tits remained braless and perky. She had a nice lithe figure complete with hips that popped out slightly, a slim waist, and even gracious curves all over. It was like she truly was an angel. The only thing she could do away with was her cotton white panties covering up her pussy, but Latifa sensed Jaune's desire and quickly stepped out of them after pulling them down.

She gently laid herself back along with the comfiest couch in the vestibule, spreading her slender little legs apart and exposing her juicy pussy to his liking, ready for him to take her.

"Jaune....take me. I want you to be my first." She said in her usual cute angel-like voice, making steam start coming out of the boy's ears as he quickly shed off any and all of his clothing, becoming naked in the blink of an eye.

Latifa gasped in surprise and awe when she saw his dick springing out of his boxers as soon as he tugged them down. It was as big as and as thick as a slab of beef or a thick horse-sized cock making her insides quiver already after seeing it.

"Latifa...I'll confess, you'll be my first too, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm crazy about you, been so ever since we met." Jaune revealed, making her blush brightly with happiness as he started walking over to her with dick fully erect and waiting to drive itself into her slit.

"Jaune...!~" She gushed out with happiness and embraced the boy fully by bringing her small arms around his neck, crushing his lisp with her own and engaging him in a salacious openmouthed kiss filled with the tongue.

"Mmhmm...! *Sllpr..sllprr..sllrpp..sllrpp!*..hmm!~" She moaned breathily into the embrace, then felt his larger form press itself down upon her, preparing to take her against the couch surface like so.

Jaune's thick cock was carefully guided up into the folds of her slit, ready to push into Latifa's pussy and truly make her his woman from here on out. He guided the head into her folds, then gently held her legs apart into each hand, slowly sinking himself onto her petite frame little by little. Latifa's eyes burst wide open in surprise as she felt his magnanimous length sliding down into her pussy, filling her little orifice out until it eventually reached her long-kept hymen soon after. Jaune carefully ground his hips above the girl's frame, giving her a moment to catch her breath until he delivered the rupturing thrust that'd officially make her his woman.

"Mmmhm! *Aaahh*...do it," she whispered into his face then resumed kissing him hungrily as a woman possessed. Jaune nodded his head then drew back his pelvis only to slam it down right into her cunt, piercing her virginity and sending sensitive jolts of pain through her lower little body. "Nnggghhhnhh!"

'There, there, take it easy and slowly let it come to you. I won't rush you or anything, Latifa.' Jaune said to her thought, waiting for her to acclimate to the sensation, but then he felt the girl wrapping her soft legs tightly around his back prompting him to start fucking her. He felt Latifa tap the side of his head, telling him to continue onward with their sexual union. 'Huh, I guess Fairy Folk really are durable after all. I'm impressed.'

With a mental grin, he started gingerly rolling his pelvis along the girl's waist, sheathing his cock firmly inside of her small frame and pushing it up against the wall of her cervix in gentle strokes. The couch cushions started making stretching noises while their bodies started gently making love, Latifa's buttocks pushed and kneaded the surface of the cushions while Jaune began steadily increasing the pace of his thrusts. Soon his knees pushed up against her thighs, his hands went around her waist picking her up, then he began driving himself into the love of his life, filling her tight slick pussy up with every inch of his throbbing dick like so.

"Mmnnghh! Aahh..aahh..aahh.aahh..aaahhh! Jaaaauuuune!~" Latifa cried out, pulling back her head and feeling her little body grind itself along with his frame. She could feel his cock driving into her pussy, breaching her cervix, like it was a small arm. It was giving her untold amounts of pleasure and making her howl softly in an ever-rising euphoric frenzy.

She hung her head back and kept her fingers interlocked behind his neck while she started bouncing around on his prick in a seated upright style. Jaune kept her little body suspended in his arms, with hands groping her ample little ass tightly between his fingers as he dropped her onto his prick over and over again. The gentle squelching noises of pure unadulterated fucking began steadily growing faster, being accompanied by the chorus of flesh-slapping noises that followed.

Latifa was bouncing frenziedly up and down into Jaune's lap, enjoying the sensation of having her formerly virgin pussy squeezing around his dick like her insides were a living condom for his cock. Jaune himself was wowed by the pleasure of the girl's tight pussy, he was feeling the slickness of Latifa constantly squeezing around him as he drove his pelvis upwards into her frame. The Vampire blood frenzy soon turned into sexual lust, making him drive into her body even faster, causing the girl to basically hop up and about on top of him while moaning out his name.

"Aaahh..aahhh...aahh..aaahh..ahh! Oooohhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy, hanging her head back and closing her eyes while leaving her mouth agape.

The two lovers fucked like this for some time, with Latifa succumbing to not one, but three quaking orgasms back to back when riding his penis. She felt her little body shudder in ecstasy after each push of his cock rolling into her babymaker causing her legs to wriggle a bit behind his back. Jaune eventually took Latifa, carried her over like a princess, over to another article of furniture in the vestibule next. He quickly pulled out of her body, detangling their limbs in the process, then bent her over a chair where he slides back into her sex from behind now.

*Schlupp!*

"Aaaggghhh! Oooooh...Jaune...! Nnnghh!" She screamed out in ecstasy, feeling his cock burrowing all the way into it was pushing into her womb once more.

Jaune grabbed hold of her ample buttocks and started plowing in her again, this time hammering his waist against her ass in a raucous noise-making manner while holding back one of Latifa's arms into his hands. The girl shuddered and bucked forward over the chair, feeling every quaking thrust of his cock send jolts of pleasure throughout her body for the next ten minutes. They mated like animals with bodies rutting against each other every passing second until Latifa finally shuddered in ecstasy with her final climax. She threw her head backward and yelled loudly into the air with a euphoric smile on her face as she came hard around his member the moment it slipped into her pussy once again.

"Ggghhh! Here it comes! Here's everything, Latifa! I love you!~" He cried out while squeezing her little hips into his fingers, he felt Latifa reach back with an arm hooking around his neck so she could wrap her lips over his mouth. They locked lips one final time before Jaune slammed into her buttocks, trembling with orgasm and sending a thick spewing of sperm directly into her depths.

*Spplt..sppllt..sppltt..sppltt..splltt!*

"Mmmhmm.~" Latifa mewled happily into his face, feeling the warmth of his seed pouring into her womb like gravy being filled into a small cup to the point of overflowing. She wriggled her cute buttocks into his groin, savoring the sensation of being creampied while they remained spooning each other for the duration of the orgasm.

Latifa and Jaune, Fairy and Vampire, were officially a pair of lovers with each other now, and both were all the happier for it.

******

*

End of Chapter/Story?

This has been for Anon.


End file.
